femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Sharon Harris (Law
Sharon Harris (Kate Udall) is a minor (redeemed and remorseful) villainess from "P.C.", episode 11.13 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate March 3, 2010). She was a bouncer at Kitty Korner (a lesbian bar) and was the fiancee of Alisa Davies, who was revealed to be the initially unidentified murder victim of the episode. After Alisa was identified, detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler talked with Sharon, who was heartbroken over her fiancee's death and had no knowledge of who might've wanted to harm her. Later on, though, the detectives discovered that Sharon had a history of violent behavior, with the Kitty Korner's bartender revealing that Sharon often liked to get aggressive with rowdy customers and was also the head of a group known as Big Apple Aggressives, which was based around a subsection of lesbians who enjoyed adopting a masculine persona. The bartender also revealed that she witnessed Sharon get into an intense argument with Alisa before following her on the night of Alisa's death. Sharon's criminal record also showed her history of violence, with one incident where she punched a girl at a street fair and told her someone should "teach her a lesson" by raping her. The detectives also found that Sharon's ex-girlfriend, Janet Burnell, had a restraining order against her, with photos showing that Sharon had been physically abusive with her. When questioned by Benson and Stabler, Janet revealed that following their breakup, Sharon began sabotaging her business by hacking her email and voicemail, even leaving threatening messages to any woman who tried to leave her messages. Janet also revealed that her pet name for Sharon when they were intimate was "Mitch", a phrase short for "my bitch". With "Mitch" being Alisa's final word to the officer who discovered her before she died in the hospital, Benson and Stabler came to firmly believe Sharon had attacked and killed Alisa. Sharon was brought in for questioning by Stabler and Benson while she was at a rally held by lesbian rights leader Babs Duffy, but not before Sharon punched Stabler in the face when he revealed his knowledge of her former pet name. At the station, Sharon vehemently refused to talk with Stabler in the room, only agreeing to talk with Benson alone. Sharon adamantly denied killing and initially refused to admit to having a problem controlling her anger, and in response to Benson callling out her various lies throughout the investigation, Sharon revealed that she felt straight people didn't understand her and that Benson was trying to put her in jail for being a lesbian. When questioned by Benson why she'd gotten angry with Alisa the night of her death, Sharon tearfully admitted that Alisa had done nothing to warrant her anger and that she had a habit for hurting people she loved when she was angry, and also revealed that Alisa had gotten her into therapy and had been trying to help her become a better person. When Benson stated that Alisa said Sharon's pet name before her death, Sharon stated that Alisa had been confused and calling out for her and that Alisa had loved her. Sharon was ultimately cleared in regards to Alisa's murder, and later on, a man (later identified as Larry Luft) was shot by an officer as he tried to enter Babs Duffy's apartment, under the belief that he was the serial rapist who killed Alisa and made a threat against Babs. As he was taken away on a stretcher, Sharon suddenly pushed her way through the surrounding crowd and shoved the stretcher over, enraged at Larry for killing Alisa. Larry was ultimately also proven innocent of the crimes, and Sharon's ultimate fate was left unknown. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Deceiver Category:Excessively Violent Category:Hacker Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lesbian Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redeemed Category:Redhead Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive